


Rain on a tin roof

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: MOS challenge





	Rain on a tin roof

Rain on a tin roof  
MOS Challenge for October

She sat quietly in the corner of the cabin, tears streaming down her face. They seemed to be matching the pattern of the rain running down the window panes. Why had she listened to them? Why did she stay behind? They were still new at this gate travel business. They did not know for sure if going through the gate would harm a baby or not.  
Sam instinctively rubbed her stomach – her baby bump– although it wasn’t what he had called a bump any longer. She turned her head slightly so she could hear the rhythm of the rain hitting the tin roof of the cabin. She had told him when they were redoing the cabin that she did not want the roof replaced. She loved the sound of rain on a tin roof – it was soothing and somehow it was still soothing even now. Even with her heart breaking into a million pieces.  
The three of them had left almost four months ago on a simple meet and greet mission. The people of the planet had already spoken to both SG3 and SG12 and everything was fine – no problems at all. All they needed was to bring in Daniel and Jack to seal the deal. It would be fine for her to sit this one out. It was not supposed to end up being a search and rescue mission – a search and rescue mission for Jack, Teal’c and Daniel.  
Sam grabbed the bottom of her stomach and tried to calm herself. The last think she needed was for the “runt” to come early. Jack had called the baby “runt” since he had found out she was pregnant. She was due in 3 weeks so it would not harm her nor the baby if she was to go into labor but she wanted to wait until the very last second just in case – just in case a miracle took place and he came home.  
Sam knew her godfather or Cassie would be by soon. One of them had stopped by every afternoon since they had realized that there was something wrong with the mission. When they had finally been able to make contact with the people of the planet – they could not believe the destruction they say through the MALP – it was awful. Seems Ba’al had played one on both sides. He had promised the people freedom for the capture of SG1 – but freedom was not what they had received. Death and pain was scattered everywhere and SG1 minus one was gone. Ba’al had destroyed the planet because that minus one was what he had really wanted.  
Sam moved a little to try to stop the pain now running from her stomach to her back. She had never had a child before but she had been around others that had. She knew the symptoms and knew she was in danger if this continued. She had been leaking since yesterday but had not said anything to Cassie who had followed in her mother’s footsteps and became a doctor.  
“Okay runt – we can do this but I need your help. We are both worried about daddy but we don’t want to do anything to cause you to see this world before he gets here. Mommy will make a deal – I will try to calm down and you do the same, deal?”  
Sam talked to her baby in soothing tones and slowly it seemed to work on them both and with the rain on the roof beating out a soft rhythm and the rubbing of her hand on the baby – she drifted off, tears still leaking from her eyes.  
It seemed she had only slept for a moment when she felt the need to push and was rewarded with a great pain in her lower abdomen. So, the little runt was as hard headed as his daddy was. Okay – she needed to get to the phone and call Casey. They had had this all figured out – Casey would come and take her to the hospital and runt would be born and all would be well. Of course, the first time the plan was made, it was Jack that would be taking her to the hospital.  
Another pain shot through her and she decided she needed to stop worrying about what would have been and worry about now. Reaching over to the coffee table she picked up the phone and pushed the button for Casey – but all she received was her message. Damn! This could not be happening. She would try her godfather – to be sure he was where he could come get her. Receiving no answer there, she tried to calm herself to see if the contractions would stop.  
Sam relaxed when it had been a while since she had a contraction and decided to go lay down on hers and Jack’s bed. That was where she had wanted to have the baby anyway and maybe if she waited a while General Hammond or Cassie would come by like they always did. She lay back and pulled one of Jack’s pillows to her belly and tried to sleep.  
Twenty minutes later, she awakened to another great pain and grabbed the pillow tighter. The next pain was not that far apart and she knew without a doubt that she would be giving birth today. The tears started again as the rain seemed to become harder outside. Trying to count between each pain soon become impossible and she knew it would not be long when she felt the warm water running down her legs.  
Trying to get up and go to the restroom, Sam realized she was not going anywhere. The pain seemed not to be stopping now, it was coming so fast. Realizing she had left her phone in the living room caused Sam to experience fear that enveloped her. “Dear God, please send someone, anyone to help me. Please” There was no stopping this – Runt was coming and he was coming quick. Sam put her arms behind her head and grabbed the rails of the wooden bed frame Jack had made for them when they had gotten married. She was going to have her baby in the same place she had conceived it – with the rain drumming on the roof just as it had that night.  
Just at that moment, a pain shot through her and her whole body felt as if it were being broken. She had experienced coming close to death before, had even died before but this time she felt what dying was like. She was going to give birth to her baby and neither parent would see it grow. No! she was not going to think that – she was stronger than that. Leaning up, she pushed, feeling the baby cresting just at the entrance she took some deep breaths and pushed again. She could do this – she had to do this – she had to have one child to remember Jack by.  
Just as she felt the skin tear and knew the head was coming out, she felt a huge hand caress her face and heard his voice. She looked up to see the brown eyes of her husband. Was she delusional? Was the pain causing her to see things that weren’t there?  
“I am here Samantha, I am here. Don’t stop – we got this – then we will talk. Just keep doing what you are doing. Cassie is here and she is going to help. I am home, baby, I am home for good.”  
An hour later, mother, father and son were snuggled together on a clean bed, tears falling down both parent’s cheeks as they admired their baby boy. Love was surrounding the room and the rain continued softly against the tin roof.


End file.
